


Абракадабра

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sleep, WTF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Джонатан отправился за ним. Любопытство уступило место страху, и юноша вдруг понял, что это место ему незнакомо.— Так, Джонни, соберись! Вспоминай, как тут очутился!Однако мысли в голову не лезли. Джонатан не помнил, что тут делает и почему здесь оказался.
Relationships: Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran
Kudos: 1





	Абракадабра

Джонатан не мог налюбоваться на прелесть, расстилавшуюся перед его очами.  
Цветы, бесчисленное поле цветов! Белые, красные, синие, голубые, розовые, жёлтые, сиреневые, фиолетовые… С пятнышками, в крапинку, в полоску… С ажурными, рассечёнными, закругленными листьями…  
Зрелище захватывало дух.  
— Как красиво! — выдохнул юноша, зачарованно сделав шаг вперёд.  
Однако не успел он ступить на дивный ковёр, расшитый мириадами цветов, как его самым наглым образом перехватили.  
— Ты куда это собрался? — грозно вопросил Дракула, крепко сжимая зятя в своих стальных… ну ладно, не стальных, но всё равно крепких… объятьях.  
— Я… цветы… — выдохнул Джонатан, не отводя взгляд от прекрасной цветочной картины.  
— Где? — Вампир с любопытством осмотрел окрестности. — Нет тут никаких цветов!  
— Как нет! Я их вижу!  
— Но здесь правда ничего нету.  
— Ну как нет? Смотри! — Джонатан склонился и сорвал один цветочек.  
Это был необычайной красоты тюльпан с тонкой ножкой и нежными голубыми лепестками. От него приятно разило свежестью и дивным тонким ароматом, приятно кружившим голову.  
Юноша прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь запахом. Потом решительно выпрямился и ткнул тюльпан прямо под нос Дракулы:  
— Ну? Теперь видишь?  
Каково же было его удивление, когда графа сзади не оказалось! Недоуменно вертя головой, Джонатан встал, прижимая к груди цветочек. Его одолела какая-то смутная тревога.  
— Драк! — тихо позвал он. — Драк, это такая шутка? Если да, то совсем не смешно. Вылезьте, пожалуйста!  
Граф не ответил, но Джонатан вдруг услышал сзади какой-то шелест. Быстро обернувшись, он нос к носу столкнулся с огромным белым волком. Хищник, на шее которого гордо восседала бабочка (не галстук, а именно живая бабочка!), смерил человека пофигичным взором и широко зевнул. Клацнули исполинские клыки.  
— Хороший пёсик, — тихо пропищал Джонатан, недоумевая, куда подевался граф и откуда взялась эта тварь.  
— Ты, блоха, не хуже! — оскорбился на «пёсика» волк. Он фыркнул, поправил бабочку на своей шее и побрёл куда-то по своим делам, вскоре исчезнув за поворотом замка.  
Джонатан отправился за ним. Любопытство уступило место страху, и юноша вдруг понял, что это место ему незнакомо.  
— Так, Джонни, соберись! Вспоминай, как тут очутился!  
Однако мысли в голову не лезли. Джонатан не помнил, что тут делает и почему здесь оказался.  
— Эй, волчок, подожди! — Он догнал белого хищника. — А где мы?  
— Где, где… В Караганде!  
— Где?! Это что за место?  
— Место, где ваши судьбы на век сольются воедино.  
Джонатан обернулся на третье лицо, появившееся в зале, куда он пришёл вслед за волком. Это был огромный белый заяц. На его голове был венок из полевых цветов. Вокруг него также росли цветы, будто всё это происходило на улице, а не внутри замка.  
Под лапку заяц вёл Дракулу. Он был наряжен в красивое белое платье.  
Увидев застывшего будущего «мужа», вампир остановился и, потрепав сопровождающую его зверушку, сказал:  
— Джонатан, просыпайся!  
— А? — не врубился юноша.  
Что-то или кто-то энергично потряс его за плечи. Дракула в платье виновато улыбнулся и начал бледнеть, таять, как, впрочем, и всё остальное в этом мире.  
Джонатан проснулся…  
— Джонни, ты же всю церемонию проспишь! — кричал ему в ухо Гриффин.  
Юноша разлепил веки и с непониманием уставился на очки:  
— Гриф? Что… что слу…  
— На свадьбу опаздываешь, муж, — в комнату заглянул Дракула. На нём красовалось красивое белое платье.  
К счастью, не такое, о котором можно было подумать.  
— Вы с Мэйвис сегодня женитесь, — раздражённо повторил Гриффин, когда Джонни захлопал глазами. Невидимка раскрыл бутылку с водой и, недолго думая, плеснул из неё в лицо юноше.  
Мысли того мигом прояснились.  
— О боже! Я опаздываю! — он суматошно вылетел в коридор.  
Дракула и Гриффин проводили его измученными взглядами.  
Первый день новой жизни начался.


End file.
